The present invention relates to cooling systems for motor-vehicle engines, of the type comprising:
a circuit for circulation of a cooling fluid through the engine, PA1 a radiator, PA1 conduits for directing the cooling fluid coming out of the engine to the radiator and from the latter to the inlet of the engine cooling circuit, PA1 a pump interposed in the said conduits, for activating circulation of the cooling fluid within the circuit, PA1 a temperature sensors associated with the cooling circuit of the engine, comprising at least one sensor of the temperature of the cooling fluid, PA1 a regulator for regulating the flow of the cooling fluid through the radiator, and PA1 a control device for controlling said regulator on the basis of the signal emitted by said sensor.